The Percabeth Stuff that Rick Doesn't Show You
by Connieroo
Summary: Just a collection of short Percabeth Drabbles. Some are arguments, some are little fluffy bits, some are before Percabeth and some maybe after.
1. Chapter 1

'He is sooooo fit,' swooned a blonde haired girl.  
'Such a turn on!' another agreed.  
'Look at his eyes! So perfect,' a brunette drooled.  
'He is single, isn't he?' one fretted.  
'I guess,' her friend replied.  
'Those muscles.'  
'I need that boy!'  
'He's so HOT!'  
They stared at Percy at he taught one of the young campers how to use a sword. With every arching motion he made, they giggled, and eventually Percy came over to see what was going on.  
'Oh my gods,' the brunette squealed. 'He's coming over. Is my hair okay?'  
'What about my make up?' a freckled red head said.  
'Is my eyeliner smudged?' an Asian girl with black hair asked.  
'Shut up! He's just there,' the blonde whispered.  
'Are you doing sword fighting today?' he asked, checking his timetable. 'Yep, Aphrodite cabin, sword fighting, 10:30.'  
'Hi! My name's Hannah. I don't personally have a sword,' the brunette girl said, fluttering her lashes at Percy. 'Do you think I could borrow yours?'  
Percy looked reluctant to hand over Riptide. 'Well... You could try it. It will probably be too heavy. I've had years of practice.'  
He uncapped the sword and handed it to her. She immediately dropped it and it fell to the floor with a clatter.  
'Will!' Percy shouted. The Hephaestus camper turned around and shouted back, 'What?'  
'Can you take Hannah to the weapons shed to get her a sword?'  
'Yeah, sure.'  
'Wait!' Hannah said, quickly covering up her mistake. 'I can use yours, I guess, if I try a bit harder.'  
'Gods, it's hot,' Percy muttered. It was a cloudless August day, and the sun was beating down mercilessly. He pulled of his shirt, and the girls squealed in delight.  
Percy looked at them strangely. He handed Hannah his sword again and she managed to drop the hilt on Percy's toe. He yelped in pain and quickly took the sword off of her.  
Suddenly, Malcolm, an Athena camper, walked up to the girls and said, 'Can I talk to you a minute?'  
The girls reluctantly followed Malcolm, and he said, 'Just thought you might like to know - Percy's got a girlfriend - and at the moment I think she wants to commit bloody murder.'  
The girls let out a collective groan and suddenly weren't very interested in sword fighting.  
A blonde haired girl walked up to the daughters of Aphrodite, her grey eyes hard and angry.  
'I hear you've taken an interest in Percy?' she growled.  
The girls didn't answer.  
'Well, just as a friendly bit of advice - back off,' she barked. She walked over to Percy, and linked her arm through his. 'Come on, Seaweed Brain,' she said smugly. 'Let's go.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Merry Christmas, Wise Girl.'  
My eyes snapped open and I saw Percy standing at the door, Santa hat perched jauntily on his scruffy black hair. He threw me a present and said, 'Come on, I wanna see your face when you open it!'  
I pushed myself out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around me. I grabbed Percy's huge present from under my bed, tucked mine under my arm and snuck out of the Athena cabin. Despite it only being six in the morning, me and Percy wanted to celebrate Christmas while it was still quiet.  
I was thankful for my slippers as I crunched across the thick sheet of snow covering the courtyard. I stepped into Percy's warm cabin and enveloped him in a warm hug. He smelled of cinnamon.  
We snuggled up on his bed and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
'Go on, I wanna see your face when you open it!' Percy said. I studied the green paper and gently peeled it off. Inside was a little black velvet box. I opened it and almost choked.  
Inside was a little owl pendant on a silver bracelet. It was intricately carved and had what looked like diamonds set in the eyes. There were little blue gems on the outstretched wings.  
I threw my arms around Percy and kissed him. The warmth felt good, and the taste of salt felt even better.  
'Percy, it's perfect...' I whispered.  
'Me and Tyson made it,' Percy explained. 'Just remember, it's a joint present from him as well.'  
I hauled Percy present onto his lap and he tore into it.  
He pulled out the sleek white surfboard with a look of amazement on his face.  
'No way!' he exclaimed in delight. 'I've wanted this for ages!'  
'Don't worry, I heard your constant moaning, so I took note and bought it,' I laughed. 'Too bad you'll have to wait until the summer to use it.'  
I laid my head in Percy lap and he ran his hand through my hair. Eventually, the early start got the better of me and I drifted off to sleep.  
I was woken by a loud shout of 'BUSTED!' and jolted upright. Percy looked half asleep and his hair was sticking up at a very odd angle. I figured I couldn't look very good either.  
Conner and Travis were stood at the door in their pyjamas. I react sleepily to my rude awakening by picking up one of Percy's shoes and chucking it at them. Unfortunately, it hit Conner square in the nose and by the look of things, gave him a nosebleed.  
'Merry Christmas!' Percy yelled after them as they hurried off to the Apollo Cabin. I decided to make a quick exit and headed off to breakfast.


End file.
